User talk:Bionicleboy3000/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Bionicleboy3000 -- we are excited to have Shadow Spy Net as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Shadow Spy Net" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Yo! So........We just...Work on info for Shadow here? SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, we do. Oh, and you might want to make a... "Shadowized" signature template or something, so to speak.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia]] (Talk) 19:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :....To be honest....Doesn't this cancel out SNN, or is there another purpose to this? SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Erm...Black over-dose? 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Fixed.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia]] (Talk) 19:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah'k. SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) And no, Shadow Spy Net does not cancel out Sonic News Network, it is for Shadow and ''some of his friends and allies, and a few of his enemies. I will need a second sysop, and an advisor... Can you do both jobs or is it too much to ask? *juggles Chaos Emeralds*--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk) 20:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll happily take the job, but, I won't be online much this week. I'm having work done on my laptop, as I'm having alot of problems.... SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ok... how do you make a user a sysop? I'm new at this.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia]] (Talk) 20:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :You can only do so if you're a beaurcrat. Are you one? SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Oh man! I'm not a beurcrat, just an admin... Where do I find a beurcrat?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia]] (Talk) 20:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC)There's more to this than meets the eye, Sheesh! :I would ask somebody down at Wikia Central for such authority. SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Prrrfffffrrrtz. ''Signatures. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, I think we are one step closer to getting you sysop status, SLJ.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk) 20:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :See ya go! Thanks. Now I just need to fix my signature. :P SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::So hopefully in a few days I can begin some work here. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ok. See you around.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia]] (Talk) 21:22, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :He's logged off for the night. If I'm on tomorrow, I'll get him here. I know alot of Shadow fans, but most are those fanboys, and I really don't trust fanboys to be worthy users. If I can find anyone worthwhile, I'll let them know about SSN. SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 22:26, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks SLJ.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia]] (Talk) 22:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I think that would be more suited for 'See Also'. :I plan on being logged on alot for the next 3 days, so, I'll get some Wiki basics going here. Just letme know if you don't like something. :P 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::.......I was being sarcastic. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 18:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::Any idea why links, and re-directs are't working? Example. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 19:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Hm. First time I've gotten the new mode. Thanks! 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 14:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I added some affiliates. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 17:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::No problem. I have trust that you could be helpful. ::::::Admining there's the same as here. No difference. Jst catch, and delete any vandalism, and ban any vandals. ::::::I see you needed help from Joe with the header. :P If you wanted, I could've done it. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 03:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Would you be interested in seperate articles for characters in seperate continuites? (IE: E-123 Omega, and E-123 Omega (Archie). Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog (X), and Shadow the Hedgehog (Archie)) 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 03:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Is ''this'' som'n you'd be interested in? 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 06:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::So you want it to say "If I don't reply in 24 hours, I probably didn't see you're comment, in which case, you should post again.", and "Remember to sign your post with ~~~~!"? Sure. And no, I've never actually met Joe. Seen him, but never spoken to him. I only know a small handful of Central Wikia people. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 14:12, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, for the character section on the MediaWiki wall thingy, where would you like me to classify Duke, Elise, Gerald, and Maria? 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 14:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Wouldn't 'Neutral' cancel out 'Anti-Hero'? 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 21:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Aight. Whatever you say. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 05:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Logo I uploaded a new logo. If you do a hard refresh you should see it, if not you'll have to wait a bit for the servers to update to show the new logo.--Richardtalk 20:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm a helper, and helpers can only give "rollback", "sysop", and "bot" status. However, according to I see that you are a bureacrat, so you are able to give SLJCOAAATR 1 sysop status by going to , entering his name, and then checking which status you want to give him.--Richardtalk 20:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Clean up template Done - Template:Cleanup. Let me know if there's anything else I can help with. JoePlay (talk) 19:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Header As you can see, I added a talk page header as you requested. I hope that's the part of SLJ's header that you were wanting. If you need any more help or have a question, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 18:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC)